You Are My Favourite Disease
by Tokyosketch
Summary: Law has been working at the Grandline Hospital for years now and it doesn't take him long to notice that Luffy's the worse intern he ever had.
1. Kinda Outta Luck

Luffy's the worse intern he ever had.

Law feels a headache coming, wait, scratch that, it's not just a headache anymore. It's a big ass elephant herd trampling all over his brain. He's a qualified doctor, he knows these things. The cause for his headache, currently stuffing his face with food, is oblivious to the glare that Law is throwing at him over the rim of his coffee cup. Usually he's a relaxed guy, pretty laid back, one could say. There is not much that can agitate him. Well, take it for Monkey D. Luffy to fuck with his system.

He sees Shachi and Penguin walking towards them, each carrying a tray of food. Thank God, Law thinks, something to distract him from the guy in front of him, still eating like he was starving for days. Seriously, how could a small guy like that eat so much? Law wants to gag just thinking about it.

"So, you're the new intern?" Penguin asks Luffy, while sitting down, putting his tray on the table in front of him. Luffy nods first, then, after swallowing a ton of food, he says "Yeah, I'm Luffy, hi, nice to meet you" all happy and smiley.

Law wants to murder him.

"And" Shachi, who has also started eating his food, although in a more appropriate way than Luffy has been "how was your first morning in the cardiology department?"

Law mumbles "Horrible" at the same time Luffy claims that it was "Just great!".

Law stares at him a little bit flabbergasted, while Shachi and Penguin laugh. "Huh? How was it horrible?" Luffy asks like he can't believe Law would actually think that way.

"How was it just great?" Law asks back.

Because honestly, that guy can't be serious. Law ignores Shachi and Penguins sniggering, looking for and back between them. "Well," Luffy answered, still grinning, "Nobody died because of me; I count that as a win".

Law wants to say that if Luffy keeps up his stupid attitude he will be the one dying. But he bites his tongue, like he did all morning whenever a clever insult came to his mind that he could have thrown at the teen, and says as calmly as he can manage "You messed everything up! I told you what instruments I wanted and you always gave me the wrong ones, you tripped and nearly let a transseptal needle fall INTO the guy I was operating on, seriously, how should I have explained that? And let's not forget your little accident with the pacemaker"

Thinking about it, Law can't believe the hospital director would give him an intern like that. Usually his interns have at least worked a few months in cardiology or have some kind of basic knowledge. But Luffy doesn't seem to have either of these, nor does he seem to be the brightest candle on the cake. Well, actually the teen didn't even seem to be interested in anything that Law has to say about the art of cardiology. Or the art of the heart, as Penguin likes to call it, like the cheesy fucker that he is.

"What happened with the pacemaker?" Shachi asks curious, pulling Law out of his thoughts. "Nothing" Law replies, glaring at Luffy who's grinning sheepishly "You really don't want to know" Seriously, that guy has some fucking nerve.

After their lunch, the day went on slow. Too fucking slow for Trafalgar Law. Nothing exciting happened and Luffy's still sticking to him like gum under his shoe. Following him around and now, after Law checked every single one of the patients he's in charge of, explaining to Luffy the differences between their conditions because, no, Luffy, a heart problem is not always just a heart problem and letting Luffy clean all the instruments he used, while explaining to him again which is what, he's cleaning his office and sorting out his shelf full of old folders, that have been collecting dust since he started at the hospital, while Law is sitting at his desk doing all kind of annoying paperwork.

"You know" Luffy starts "I don't think cleaning your shelf is giving me a lot of insight on your job"

That annoying little shit, Law thinks, sighs, and says, "I don't really care" Because he truly doesn't give a single fuck.

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Luffy pouting. Law turns his head to him, seeing Luffy pout and looking all unhappy, actually makes him grin maliciously "Don't look at me like that and finish sorting out the shelf, like I told you" Luffy sighs and maybe, just maybe, Law hears a mumbled "Asshole". But he's not sure, and really, he doesn't even care if Luffy thinks he's being an asshole, the teen had it coming with being a pain in the ass all fucking day.

It's near finishing time when suddenly the door goes open and a Dr. Portgas walks into his office. Rude, Law thinks, seems like somebody didn't learn, that you're supposed to knock on the door before you enter. He's just about to point that out, because seriously, he's in a sour mood anyway and how dare Dr. Portgas come to his office, when he's just about to call it a day. But before he can voice out his thoughts, he hears an excited "Ace! You didn't forget about me!" from behind him.

Law's taken aback, they know each other?

Ace chuckles a little bit "Sorry for intruding Dr. Trafalgar, I just wanted to get my brother, god knows Luffy would get lost trying to find me or well, the car in the parking lot"

Wait. What did he just say? Brother? That idiot is Dr. Portgas fucking brother? Are they messing with him?

Law has a hard time believing that a guy like Luffy is actually related to someone like Dr. Portgas.  
Well, he doesn't really know him that well. But from what he hears, he seems to be a friendly, intelligent and well-mannered man. Okay, the last part might not be true, seeing as the guy just stepped into his office without knocking first, but still. Dr. Portgas has earned the reputation of an honorable and respected man, who is courteous and so, so good with children. Well, Law thinks, he should be, he's a fucking pediatrician.

He sees Luffy packing his stuff in a fast pace, suddenly seeming to be in a hurry, rushing to Ace, trying to get him out of the door, while saying goodbye to Law, reaching for the door and trying to get Ace to come along by pulling on his sleeve. But Dr. Portgas is not moving and ignoring Luffys antics. Oh man, seriously, that guy has to be on some kind of drugs to behave that way so suddenly.

"So" Ace begins "How did Luffy do on his first day?"

Law is already opening his mouth to say that, yeah, well Dr. Portgas, seems like your brother is completely useless and a danger for everybody around him. That he has been an annoyance right from the start and that nothing Law told or explained to him, seemed to really gotten into his head, but he holds his tongue as he sees Luffy behind Ace, actually looking worried, his constant smile vanished into a thin line and shaking his head at Law giving him, what seems to be, a pleading look.

Oh, what now. He can't believe it. Fucking puppy-eyes. "He did good, he has been a great help" Law lies through his teeth. He will burn in hell for this big ass lie. Luffy should better be fucking grateful.

Luffy lets out a relieved sigh and smiles at him so big and bright, that Law is actually stunned for a moment. If lying got him a smile like that, burning in hell may be worth it.

He did not just think that.

Ace looks relieved as well, "I'm glad to hear that, I don't want him to cause you any trouble" Law laughs as he sees that Luffy actually looks insulted by Aces comment.

They tell him goodbye and leave, wishing him a nice evening. Law's still wondering what the fuck just happened. He had been manipulated into lying by Luffy and his goddamn eyes and smile, and fuck. He doesn't even want to think about what that means. Oh, well he knows what it means. He needs to get laid. Or maybe just some sleep.

Every Monday and Friday after work Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, who drives one of the ambulance cars, and him go to a Bar called Makinos. Its an old fashioned, western influenced little Bar with cheap but delicious beer and food. It's been a tradition for a few years now and it's one of Laws favorite's things to do after workday. Just relaxing with his friends, drinking beer and cracking jokes. Law is sipping his beer slowly, following Shachis and Penguins conversation about Luffy, Law has yet to throw his two cents in, but he waits until Shachi and Penguin have finished telling Bepo about how much the guy can eat.

"You should have seen him Bepo, he ate way too much for such a little guy" Shachi says, still sounding in awe.

"Yeah" Penguin continues "and Law totally has the hots for him"

Law, who didn't see such a comment coming at all, chokes on his beer and nearly spits it out all over the table, because, fucking what?! He has what now? How do they come to such a farfetched conclusion? He feels Bepo to his right patting his back while he's still coughing his lungs out.

His eyes get a bit teary but he can clearly see Penguin and Shachi smirking at each other. Like they got it all figured out. Law wants to smash their heads. "I don't have the hots for the idiot!" Law informs them, after he was finally able to take a calming breath and get his spluttering under control.

"Aw, come on Law, we know he's exactly your type" Penguin says smugly while Shachi nods like its obvious.

Law glares at them, because well. They are kind of right. Luffy's exactly his type. Small, but lean and agile, a nice body, dark hair and a really nice smile. Law would be all over the guy, but he's not attracted to stupidity. He tells them that much and Shachi rolls his eyes like Law is the stupid one here.

"It's not like you're fucking his brain"

"Of course not, that's not possible"

"Law" Shachi sounds annoyed.

"Shachi" Law says, sounding equally annoyed "I won't fuck him, he's an intern"

Shachi scoffs "And since when did that ever stop you?"

Now it's his turn to roll his eyes, that was one damn time and they still can't let it go "It's not like I even could if I wanted to" Law explains "He's Dr. Portgas cute little brother, if that guy finds out I'm even thinking about fucking him, he will probably set my genitals on fire, so what does it matter if he's my type?"

"Aha! You think he's cute! I fucking knew it!" Shachi states, completely ignoring the point of Laws explanation and sounding like he just won a big prize.

He takes back what he said about this being his favorite part of the day. These guys can eat shit and go fuck themselves for all he cares.

Annoyed he rubs his eyes "Okay, okay, I do, so now what?" He confesses, because he knows Shachi and Penguin won't stop until he proves their suspicions right. "You know what I also think? I think he's an annoying, stupid, impolite little shit, that doesn't give two fucks about his internship"

He hears Penguin mutter "Don't be so hard on him" while Shachi remarks "Well, whatever, he has a Boyfriend anyway"

"He does?" Law asks curious and maybe a little bit too fast.

"What does it matter?" Shachi returns, smirking like he can read right through him.

"It doesn't" Law answers quickly "Just surprised that airhead could get himself a boyfriend"

Penguin looks at him like he's mentally degraded "Shachi's probably just messing with you, Law. How would he know anyway?"

Oh…oh well, good, he totally knew that. "I knew that, fucker"

Shachi looks like Penguin broke his trust, faith and anything in between "Oh, Penguin, you're such a traitor"

"Just trying to save you buddy" Penguin states and then points to Law "You know that he will kill you and make me and Bepo hide your lifeless body if you keep fucking with him"

"Cheers to that" Law says and lifts his Beer a little. "And just for the record, I don't care if Luffy has a boyfriend, girlfriend or is fucking married, it's not like that guy is any of my business"

"You still think he's hot though"

"Shut your trap, Shachi"

Law is not a morning person and he swears, he fucking swears, if his alarm clock rings one more time he's going to throw it out of the fucking window. And he will jump right after. Suicide thoughts this early in the morning? He already knows this day will just be fucking great.

He just got up to make himself some coffee, when he remembers that he gets to deal with Luffy all day too. If it's possible, his bed looks even more inviting now. He vaguely wonders if he should let himself get hit by a car, so he doesn't have to show up at work. Mildly amused by his own morbid thoughts, he gets ready for the day and wonders when exactly he became so dramatic.

He's already at his office and has done his share of visiting and checking up on the patients, when Luffy comes through his door. Panting for air like he just run all the stairs up to his office, which, Law guesses, he probably did.

"You're late" Law says, and he's not even trying to hide the fact that he doesn't tolerate tardiness. Luffy doesn't have to work as much as he does, or stay as long, but they discussed yesterday, that his workday starts at 8:00 am and not a minute later.

"I know! I'm sorry!" Luffy pants, still out of breath.

"Reason?" Law asks, making it clear that Luffy's not going to get away with it just like that.

"What?"

"Why are you late?" Law asks again, tipping his fingers impatiently against his coffee cup.

"I…I wasn't even late to begin with, I was here on time but I got held up" Luffy explains, taking the seat in front of Laws desk. If Laws honest, he kind of feels like a teacher straightening out his student, it's weird, but he can't say that it's not a welcoming change after yesterday, seeing Luffy, who appears so confident, actually squirm in his seat.

"By what?" Law pries. Just because he can.

"My brother, we got into an argument" Luffy answers and rolls his eyes, like just thinking back to said person is making him feel annoyed.

Well, that's not something Law can ask about, even if he has to admit that he's a little bit curious. He sighs and is just about to tell Luffy that it's fine, as long as it doesn't happen again, but before he can get a word out, Luffy is already speaking.

"You know I don't want to be here right? I mean it's obvious, even only after one day, that I don't have a clue about any of this" he points to Laws wall, where all the medical posters and information on various conditions are hung up.

No shit, Sherlock.

"Then why are you here?" Law can't help but ask.

Luffy takes a deep breath, like he has been thinking about it a lot and can finally let it out.

"It's just… after High School I didn't do anything, because I didn't know what I wanted to do, so I did nothing. I just had my fun for a year, but now Ace and my Grandfather are fed up with it. They made me decide: either go to the military, since my grandfather works at the navy, or work at the hospital with Ace, which, as you can see, didn't work out, because the director said you could use some help and now I'm here and you're stuck with me."

"And the navy doesn't seem like such a good option to you?" To be honest, Law isn't even surprised that Luffy choose to work at the hospital instead of the navy. It's not like Luffy has proven to be very good at following orders.

Luffy smiles "Nah, my Grandpa is kinda scary, besides that, I wanted to stay with Ace and my friends"

"Understandable" Law nods "Well, then, I guess we have to make the best out of the situation"

"I guess" Luffy sighs "So, what should I do first?"

"You should bring me coffee"

Luffy rolls his eyes but is already rising out of his seat, Law smiles, a personal someone to provide him with coffee all day long? Maybe the day is not going to be as bad as Law thought it would be.

Luffy's on his way to the door when he pauses "Did you ever feel that way? Like you don't know what you should do with your life?"

"No, can't say I ever did" Law says, thinking about it. "I always knew that I wanted to be a Doctor, there was never a time I questioned it"

Seems like it has been on his mind for a long time, Law thinks and suddenly feels the need to say something that will lift the teens mood. He's not the kind of guy who knows how to comfort people or cheer them up, but he tries anyway.

"I'm pretty sure you're not the only one who feels that way" Law says "And you're really young, you have enough time to decide what you want to do. No need to rush"

Luffy looks relieved "Really? You think so?"

"I do" Law confirms "now get me my coffee"

Luffy's halfway through the door when Law hears a "Jeez, pushy, pushy"

That brat.

It's finally fucking Friday and Law is so, so ready to leave the hospital and go to Makinos. He stares at the clock. Only one minute left. He can already taste his beer.

He hates working so late.

He knows that the other guys are already there, having a good time. And he's been rotting here, desperately wishing for the clock to tick faster. Slow days are the worse.

The one minute felt like a fucking month, he still doesn't know how he survived it, and when he finally arrives at the bar, it's already pretty crowded. Though spotting his group is not a problem, when they usually always sit in the same spot. It's a habit hard to break.

As he comes closer to Penguin, Shachi and Bepo, he sees a black haired teen.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no. It can't be, can it? Law wants to pinch himself or maybe close is eyes really tight and open them again in hopes that what he sees now is just an illusion. A nightmare.

It's Luffy.

He wants to die. Having the teen around him all day is so exhausting, that he was actually glad to get away from him. And now he's sitting here, at his table, with his friends, laughing like he belongs to the group and has been with them for years.

To say that Law is ready to kill them all is an understatement.

"Hey, Law! We're here!" Bepo waves, as if he hasn't seen them, as if they haven't been sitting in the same spot for years now.

The guys greet him and Luffy smiles at him, fuck off, Law thinks, he's not ready to give out smiles for free yet.

"So, another round? It's on me!" Luffy grins. What a sucker. The guys cheer and nod, of course, Law thinks, beer is their weakness. Luffy is buying their hearts with beer. That sneaky little shit. Law is not amused.

"You too, Law?" Luffy asks. He wants to say that, for you its Dr. Trafalgar in a pissy tone, but beer is his weakness as well, so he just nods. Well, if Luffy is already ruining his nice Friday night then at least he can buy him some fucking beer.

When the teen is out of earshot, Law hisses "The fuck is he doing here?"

Penguin rolls his eyes and nudges Shachi "Told ya he's going to throw a hissy fit"

Law glares at Penguin "I'm not throwing any fit!"

"You totally are"

"Penguin I swear-" Law starts but gets interrupted by Shachi "Come on girls, calm down will you?"

Oh if looks could kill, Shachi would be so dead. "I like Luffy" Shachi continues "He's a funny guy, really nice, kind of charming, don't you think so Bepo?"

Bepo looks a little bit scared to be suddenly pulled into the conversation but nods anyways "Seems like a friendly guy" he confirms.

Traitors, the lot of them.

Before Law can say anything further on the topic, Luffy is already returning. Law snatches his beer, ready to drown his frustration in alcohol. Luffy squeezes himself beside him on the upholstered bench, it's a tight fit but it works somehow.

After a few hours of drinking, he got himself a nice buzz. Not too drunk, not too sober. Just right. He actually feels himself laughing along to Luffy's stupid stories about himself and Dr. Portgas. If the other Doctor knew Luffy is telling his colleagues such tales about him he would probably break the teens neck.

2 hours ago he would have helped, now he is not so sure anymore.

Law can't really explain it but Luffy manages to keep the conversation nice and flowing, he's funny and people are laughing and opening up around him. Jeez, he just heard things about the other guys that he hasn't even known, despite knowing them for so long now.

"So Luffy," Shachi starts, throwing a quick glance at Law before continuing "a young, friendly guy like you, probably has a girlfriend, am I right?"

Oh, here we go, Law thinks and groans internally.

"Kind of swing the other way" Luffy states, not a least bit shy.

Law suddenly feels painfully aware of how their thighs are pressed against each other.

"Boyfriend then?" Shachi asks, leaning over stealing a sip from Laws beer before Law can even protest. Seriously, Shachi should stop now. He's drunk enough already.

"Why" Luffy asks, smirking, leering at Shachi "You wanna ask me out?"

Law is actually a bit shocked. Luffy just flirted. He downright flirted with Shachi who looks equally puzzled.

He sees Shachi closing and opening his mouth, like a fish, ringing for words. But before he can answer, Luffy is laughing "Your expression!" and it takes less then a minute for Shachí and the others to join in.

Law notices that Luffy didn't answer the question.

It's getting late and they're getting ready to leave when Luffy asks what bus line he should take from here. Penguin laughs and claps Luffys shoulder "At this time? There are no busses driving anywhere, not in this corner of the city at least, seems like you have to sleep behind some dumpster or something"

"Haha" Luffy says, completely sarcastically "No, really, where is the nearest bus station?"

"Luffy, there are no buses coming anymore, the last one came two hours ago"

"Huh?! And how are you able to come home?!"

"We live really close"

"Are you shitting me?"

Law sighs, the teen actually looks desperate, as if they would let him sleep in the cold streets, he waits for one of the guys to say that Luffy can sleep at their place, but it never comes, instead Shachi is throwing him meaningful glances and Penguin is making some weird hand movement that Law is too drunk to read. Or maybe Penguin is just waving a fly away. Who knows? He cries mentally, but gives in when he takes a look at Luffy's puppy eyes. God! These stupid eyes, he already lied for them, what else is he gonna do because of them?

"Don't worry, you can sleep at my place" apparently letting Luffy sleep over.

Oh, fucking great.

He sees Shachi giving Penguin a high five. Those fuckers. They planned it.

Once they hit the cold air, Law realizes Luffy is more drunk than he thought, which is surprising though, the teen could hide it well enough at the bar, but as they're walking home Law can't help but notice how Luffy is having trouble walking in a straight line.

"Wow, you are drunk" Law states, when Luffy nearly walks into a lamppost.

"Am not" Luffy slurs a little "It's just the cold air suddenly, I felt fine at the bar"

"That's because walking and moving increases your circulation, which makes the alcohol enter your system quicker" Law explains, watching Luffy stumbling beside him, sometimes grabbing his arm to keep his balance. He knows he's probably wasting his breath, it's not like Luffy will remember anything in the morning.

"I'm not sure I should believe you, you're just as drunk" Luffy says, fully hanging on Laws arm now.

Law can't help but raise an eyebrow at the statement, he is a little bit tipsy at best "I'm not"

"You drank just as much as me" Luffy slurs and hiccups a little "can't feel my arm" he mumbles, more to himself than at Law.

"I can handle my alcohol better, it seems" Law says.

They walk in near silence, only broken by Luffy mumbling some words about godknowswhat, even still hiccupping sometimes and the sound of the cars that pass them by. Law actually thinks drunk Luffy is kind of cute. He keeps stumbling over his feet and his words, keeps hanging on his arm, leaning his weight on him a little, looking for support. His cheeks are red, which makes him look as if he's blushing constantly, eyes a little bit glassy and goddamn, Law's only human and Luffy is just reminding him that yes, he is exactly his type.

Law wants to smash his own head against the nearest brick wall.

Once they've reached his apartment, he lets Luffy wait on his couch while he gets a blanket, a pillow and a shirt for the teen. When he comes back Luffy is only clad in his boxers, quickly ripping the shirt off Laws hands mumbling something like "Fuck it's cold in your apartment" before he can even get a good look at the teen.

Not like Law wanted to check him out.

"Blanket's enough for you?" Law asks.

Luffy nods, already getting on the couch, making himself comfortable.

"Tuck me in" Luffy grins up at him.

Law throws him the blanket in the face.

It's only an hour or so later, when Law feels his bed sink a little bit.

Law rubs his eyes a little, turns to his side and sees Luffy climbing into his bed, getting under the blankets and making himself comfortable.

"What are you-" Law begins but Luffy interrupts him, mumbling sleepily "It's fucking cold on your couch, I'm freezing to death, just lemme sleep"

Law's really to sleepy to argue or to even give a single fuck.

He woke up in the morning wishing he cared a little bit more and just kicked the little shit out last night when he had the chance.

It's only after a few minutes that he realized that yeah, Luffy is his little spoon. They are kind of, maybe, Law dares to say, cuddling. He's cuddling. With Luffy. He can feel his warm back pressed against his chest, their legs are tangling and his arm is thrown over Luffy's chest. His even breathing is telling Law that the young teen is still asleep.

Law sighs, maybe, just maybe, he will allow himself for just a few more minutes to stay in this position. It's comfy and warm and Law can't even remember the last time he had someone to hold in his bed.

This is bad. This is so bad. Cuddling with an intern? Law must be out of his mind.

Sighing he gets out of his bed, careful not to wake the intruder and gets ready to make some coffee for his sorry soul. He then proceeds to set the table, turn on the radio and get the newspaper before finally taking a quick hot shower. He loves lazy Saturdays like this, when he's not on emergency call and doesn't have to be at the hospital until Sunday morning. It's the only time he's finally able to fully relax.

When he gets out of the shower, Luffy is greeting him in his kitchen with a cup full of coffee and a smile. Law doesn't smile back but thanks Luffy for the coffee, before taking an experimental sip. Okay, good. The teen remembered how he likes his coffee, Law is actually a bit surprised.

They sit down at the table, Law with his coffee and newspaper, Luffy with his orange juice and a grin on his face. Like he's happy that he gets to eat breakfast with him. He should be, Law thinks, he could have thrown him out into the cold the second he woke up, Law's sure Luffy realizes that.

The teen makes a grabby hand motion for the bread and Law gives it to him, while opening up the news.

"You have a really nice apartment" Luffy says while spreading a thick layer of nutella on his bread.

Law looks over the rim of his newspaper "I guess"

"Really cold though, and you haven't even decorated for Christmas yet"

Law wants to tell him to stop talking when he's eating. Or even better, to stop talking altogether. He swallows it though and says instead "I don't plan on it either, and it's cold because I'm not much home anyway. Why waste the heat?"

Luffy looks at him like he just grew another head.

"Where's your Christmas spirit?!" Luffy asks, referring to the lack of decorations in his house.

Law actually has to smile at Luffys dump expression "Dead" he says.

Luffy snorts "Oh man, you are such a cynic"

Law just shrugs and doesn't say anything.

He thinks it's a waste of time to put on Christmas decorations, it's not like he's home much anyways.  
Most of the time he's at the hospital, working himself to death and even on Christmas, he probably has to work and wont come home until the next day. He has been working on Christmas for years now and he doesn't mind at all. He doesn't have a significant other or someone who waits at home for him. He just has a big empty apartment to come home to. So for who should he put on Christmas decorations?

Seriously, why should he bother?

Luffy doesn't seem to think so though "Okay! Were going to get you some Christmas decorations" he says, and nods like it's decided.

"Did you take something?" Law asks, lowering his newspaper raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Come on!" Luffy whines "It's going to be fun! I swear you're going to like it!"

"You're still drunk, aren't you?"

"Laaaaaaaw!"

Oh shit. Here we go! The Puppy eyes. Law takes a deep breath, okay, he can do it. He won't give in into the brown eyes that look at him like a fucking kicked puppy, which lost his owner. He won't give in, he's immune, he's the man.

Half an hour later he finds himself pulled through the endless aisle of Christmas decorations at the mall.  
It's Saturday, so of course the mall is packed with people, its warm and Law is sweating in his coat. The air conditioner makes his throat feel dry and the Christmas songs playing on repeat are giving him a headache.

Luffy is energetic as always, humming under his breath, filling the cart with a lot of Christmas lights, candles and weird looking reindeers.

Law can't believe he let Luffy manipulate him so easily. But whatever, he lets Luffy have his fun, it's not like Law will put the lights up once he gets home.

"Hey" Luffy calls, seemingly excited "do you like the colorful ones?"

He holds up an already lit example of the lights "Look, it blinks in different colors!"

Law pinches the bridge of his nose "Please, don't. Just get the plain ones, okay?"

Luffy pouts for a moment, but gives in and puts them back.

"Are we done yet?" Law asks annoyed.

"Yes, we are!" Luffy nods and starts walking towards the check out.

Then he looks at him expectantly, like he's waiting for something.

"What is it?"

"Money" Luffy says "I spent all my money at the bar last night"

Law sees a chance and he would be a fool not to take it "I don't have any"

Luffy looks at him suspicious "I saw you putting your wallet into your pocket so don't even try"

Law sighs in defeat and hands Luffy his wallet. What else can he do?

Once they get back into the car, Law lets himself fall relieved into the driver seat. He survived.

Law starts the motor and out of the corner of his eyes he sees Luffy reaching for the Radio, he quickly slaps Luffys hand away, because seriously, he doesn't need to listen to more Christmas songs. He had enough to last him for a while.

"So, should I take you home now?" Law asks, ready to get rid of the guy who's distracting him and  
ruining his peaceful Saturday.

"Huh? We need to put on the decorations first!" Luffy says, matter of factly, and turns on the Radio before Law can get in between again "Oh, I like this song!" Luffy says, more to himself than to Law who is ready to just kick the kid out of his car.

"I can do it by myself" Law says and mumbles after a second thought "You like every song"

Luffy peers at him doubtfully "Don't lie. We both know you won't put them up."

"Totally will" Law lies, trying to be convincing.

"Yeah. Sure." Luffy says sarcastically "c'mon, I want to help! It will be fun!"

Fun? Or torture? Luffys definition of fun sure seems screwed.

But Law is too tired to argue, he knows Luffy won't stop annoying him until Law gives in. So Law sighs in defeat and takes the route home.

He's out of fucks to give.

Luffy is enthusiastic about decorating, he's quick and doesn't halfass anything. Law just sits on the couch, reading a book intending to ignore the raven haired teen who's singing Christmas songs and running around in his apartment, trying to get the Christmas lights looking perfect.

It's hard to concentrate on his book with an over motivated teenager going berserk in his apartment, so when the time finally comes that Luffy is finished and dares to just take the book out of Laws hands, like the egoistic fucker that he is, Law is ready to snap the teens neck. But he calms himself down. He can mask his emotions pretty well, if he says so himself.

"So what do you think?" Luffy asks proudly, hands on his hips, while he looks around in what used to be Laws undecorated apartment.

Now his apartment looks like Santa puked all over the place.

"Looks like crap" Law deadpans.

Luffy pouts "Wait till you see it when it's dark and just the Christmas lights are on! I swear you're going to like it"

"Sure" Law says, he doesn't really care.

"Seriously!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you"

Luffy grins at him "You can take me home now, my work here is done!"

"Oh, can I? I feel so blessed" Law says jokingly, but is already grabbing his keys from the coffee table.

"You totally should" Luffy says back.

He totally does.

Luffy gets on his nerve. Okay, nothing new here, but right now all Law wants to do is get a needle and stitch the guys mouth shut. Luffy has been rambling on all day long and Law can't take it anymore, he can't work like that. If Luffy wouldn't provide him with coffee every morning Law is sure he would have snapped sooner.

But still, coffee can't solve everything.

"For fucks sake! Can't you go annoy someone else?!" Law hisses irritated, interrupting Luffys endless rambling.

Luffy looks hurt for a second but then smiles and says "Sure"

Law wants to take it back immediately.

But he doesn't and Luffy leaves and doesn't come back.

It's been a week now and Luffy doesn't hang around him anymore. He doesn't annoy him, doesn't run around his office, doesn't ask stupid questions, doesn't make fun of him or play pranks on him. He's simply not there. Law should be fucking grateful.

He's not.


	2. Contagious Chemistry

Hey everybody, thank you so much for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter! It really motivated me ^.^

* * *

Law has been getting so used to the teen, that not having him around anymore is making him feel kind of lonely in his office. It kills him to admit it, but he actually started to miss the guy. Also, Luffy used to provide him with coffee every morning, now he has to get it himself.

He misses his personal coffee provider.

Luffy has been hanging around one moss-haired patient named Zoro. He's not just there, when Law makes his rounds ever morning, as his reliable sources (Shachi and Penguin) tell him, Luffy stays the whole day at Zoros room.

Law has a deep hatred for that green-haired motherfucker.

"You are jealous" Shachi states, shoving a spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

Penguin nods "You're showing all the signs"

Law smashes his potatoes like they have deeply offended him in some way "Don't be ridiculous, I'm not jealous"

Shachi rolls his eyes "You can't deny it, we've known you long enough to know what that grumpy face of yours means"

"It means you should fuck off" Law bites back.

"There, there" Penguin says, reaching across the table to pet Laws arm "No need to be mean now"

"Yeah" Shachi says, clutching his chest "I'm deeply hurt by your cruel words"

Law rolls his eyes but doesn't answer. Once they both team up against him, all Law can do is give up.

Behind Penguin and Shachi he sees Bepo coming towards them, crossing the hall of the hospital cafeteria, Law sees a chance to change the topic.

"Look who found his way over here" he remarks as Bepo sits himself next to him.

"Luffy's still not here?" Bepo asks and Law groans internally. So much for a topic change, he thinks and wishes he never told the guys what happened. He's gotta learn how to keep his mouth shut.

"Nope! Still hanging around Roronoa Zoro" Penguin says, stealing a strawberry from the top of Bepos pie.

"What kind of sickness does he even have?" Bepo asks, glaring at Penguin who chews innocently on his strawberry.

"He's got a big, nasty gash, right across his torso, since he didn't let it get treated right away, or maybe in the wrong way, it got infected and is now affecting his heart" Law explains, thinking back to the operation "While I wasn't the only one operating on him, I was the one to stitch him up at the end, that's why he is on our station now"

"If he has the energy to spend the whole day with Luffy, he must be healing pretty fast though" Shachi adds, opening up a sugar packet to pour into his coffee.

"Nah" Penguin says "They are just, you know, talking about boys, braiding each others hair and sometimes Luffy steals leftover pudding from the kitchen and shares it with Zoro"

Shachi smirks "You forgot that they are probably fucking each others brains out"

Law snorts "They're not. Trust me"

"Ai, ai, ai" Shachi singsongs while Penguin sniggers "Is that the jealousy talking?"

Law swears, he fucking swears, if they don't fall down into hell, Law will personally PUSH them down.

"No, but if that were the case, Zoros wound would have reopened by now. His gash is nothing tricky but still pretty terrible, if they are fucking, we would know" Law explains.

Shachi and Penguin actually have the nerve to look disappointed.

"Oh man" Shachi sighs "I hate it when you have a reasonable explanation for everything"

"Yeah, makes it hard to get on your nerve" Penguin adds.

Law glares at them "Oh don't worry, you manage to get on all of them"

Shachi grins and highfives Penguin, who looks way too satisfied "It's what we're here for"

He seriously has to get himself new friends.

* * *

It's Saturday and Law has been avoiding Zoros room for a while now. But now, he's the only remaining patient on his list that he hasn't checked yet, he can't delay the visit any longer. He doesn't even know why he feels so uncomfortable, Luffy's not even here and all Zoro does, is lie in his bed and sleep, while Law checks his chart.

Still, he kind of doesn't want to see the one who stole his personal coffee provider.

Law takes a deep breath, opens the door and has to force himself not to look disappointed, when he sees that Zoro is not sleeping as usual, but instead still eating breakfast.

"Good morning" Law says, crossing the room to Zoros chart that hangs on the edge of the bed.

"Mornin" the patient mumbles, munching on scrambled eggs. No wonder they get along so well, Law thinks, seems like they both haven't learned that you're not supposed to talk, while eating.

"Luffy's not here yet?" Zoro asks, while Law tries to read Penguins handwriting on the chart.  
"He doesn't have to work on Saturdays" Law answers and curses Penguin for his scratchy writing. How is Law supposed to examine these things, when he can't even decipher what Penguin wrote about Zoros condition?

"That's too bad" Zoro says, taking a piece of bread from his plate "Such a cute guy. He was a good distraction from the pain"

Law ignores the comment about Luffy, though he feels a little bit irritated by it, instead he looks up from his chart "You're in pain?"

"I got slashed up right across my torso, what do you think, Doctor?" Zoro asks, sarcastically.

Law wants to smack him. Fucking smartass.

"You are on a high dose of opioids, you shouldn't feel a thing" Law says, checking the described dose on the chart again. He knows what he gave his patients, but if Zoro feels pain, there has to be something wrong. But as he thought, the dose is completely appropriate for a wound like Zoros.

Laws mind is reeling, trying to think of a logical explanation. He checked the wound, it looks fine, for a gash at that state. The only reasonable cause for his pain would be if Zoro moved to much. He thinks back to what Penguin and Shachi said about Luffy and Zoro fucking.

It can't be, can it?

Law was 100% sure it would put to much strain on Zoros body, making the wound reopen, leading, if not quickly treated, to a painful death.

He swallows the sudden lump in his throat and asks "Did you move a lot?"

"I need to go to the toilet sometimes, you know" Zoro says, probably irritated by Laws questioning.

Law wants to roll his eyes, as if that's what he meant, but refrains and pries "Nothing else?"

That motherfucker looks guilty as fuck. Shit! Really? Are they kidding? Law is getting more and more angry by the second.

Zoro keeps silent, until Law finally snaps "C'mon, just spit it out"

"I lifted some weights" Zoro finally admits, sighing.

Huh? Weights?

"Weights?" Law asks, surprised.

"Yeah" Zoro says and points to the bag in the corner of the room "I got some weights. I lifted them"

Law feels so relieved he wants to laugh. Fucking Penguin and Shachi for getting these strange ideas into his head.

"Oh, well" Law begins, sounding a little bit dumbfounded "You shouldn't"

"Noticed" Zoro says dryly.

Law doesn't say anything and picks up the chart again.

"Is Luffy coming tomorrow?" Zoro asks.

"No" Law says, not looking up from the chart. Should he make the dose higher? Although it's his own fault, Zoro said he was in pain.

"Oh, man, I hoped he would come" Zoro says.

"Mh" Law mumbles not paying attention, maybe he should change the painkiller? Morphine maybe? It would certainly make a difference, but changing the analgesic, after treating the patient so long with the other dose, could also lead to problems.

"Kinda wanted to ask him out"

Law lifts his head, suddenly pulled out of his thoughts.

"Ah" Zoro looks like he can see right through him "Seems that got your attention"

Is that motherfucker making fun of him?!

"Luffy talks about you way too much" Zoro continues "I got kinda sick of it, to be honest"

Law remains silent, pondering the situation. What should he say? He doesn't have to justify himself.

"I guess he likes you a lot, eh? I wondered if I have to worry about you, stealing him away from me, before I can even make a move" Zoro chuckles, like he finds the idea absurd "But it seems like you're making it easy for me, with kicking him out of your office and such"

Law grits his teeth, who does this bastard think he is?

"It's none of your business" Law says, keeping his voice calm.

"You're right. It isn't" Zoro grins "But I've always loved a challenge"

God, Law wants to murder him for just assuming things like that. But instead of doing so, he looks at the chart again, suddenly noticing a handwriting that's neither his own, nor Penguins.

"Who wrote this?" Law asks, skimming through the papers.

"Luffy" Zoro shrugs "likes to play Doctor, I guess"

Does he now?

_Wound looks hella nasty_ is written on the back of the paper.

Law has to chuckle for a moment, but it gets stuck in his throat when he sees a number written under the comment. A phone number.

Luffy wrote down his phone number for Zoro, probably thinking the patient would give a fuck about his chart and check it sometimes. Or maybe Zoro has already seen it? Maybe he's already texting Luffy day'n'night?

Law makes a quick decision when he rips the paper out of the folder and stuffs it into his pockets.

If Zoro wants a fucking challenge, he will take him on.

He never said he would play fair.

* * *

It's Tuesday, in the middle of the night and Law is nearly asleep in his office chair. He tries to keep himself awake with coffee, and so far it works. But he is exhausted. Working all day and all night seriously gets on ones stamina.

He's just about to get up, to pour himself another cup of coffee, when suddenly his pager goes off.

Room 203 - 911

Fuck. That's Zoros room.

He's up to his feet in a matter of seconds, running down the hall, cursing his luck. Fuck, fuck. If Zoros wound reopened, they have to be fast. Law said it before and says it again, bleeding to death is not a nice way to go, and even if he hates Zoro, he can't just let a patient die on his station.

He sees Shachi and Penguin before him, already getting everything he needs to make room 203 into a temporary operation room. They don't have time to get the bed into a proper one. He sees Penguin and Shachi getting everything in a fast paste, moving sure, like it's routine.

It's not. It will never be. Law has been working at the hospital for years now, and his heart still beats in his chest, like it's about to explode, when he gets someone who could potentially die. It's normal. It will never change.

Death will never be an everyday thing.

He catches up to Shachi and Penguin fast "You got everything?"

"Yes!"

"If the patient is not passed out, make him" Law says, a little bit out of breath.

"Of course!"

"Luffy's still there! Maybe he was clever enough to use the sheets and try to stop the bleeding a little" Penguin says, sounding hopeful.

Luffy is still there? Fuck.

When he finally gets to room 203, Law is gasping for air, opening the door. What he expects to see?  
Blood soaked sheets, a passed out patient, Luffy desperately trying to press the sheets to Zoros wound to stop the bleeding.

That's not what he gets though.

He gets an arm full of Luffy and a "Merry Christmas!" shouted into his ear.

Fucking what?!

Law is dumbfounded for a moment. He sees Shachi and Penguin looking equally as puzzled.

Then it slowly darns on him.

"Luffy" Law says, as the teen lets him out of his hug "Did you press the emergency button?"

"I did!" Luffy grins "Wanted to wish you guys a Merry Christmas! Look!" Luffy points to the clock on the wall "It's exactly 0:00 o'clock"

The teen doesn't get it.

"Who the fuck told you, that's a good idea?!" Law says, failing to keep his voice calm.

"Wasn't me!" he hears Zoro, who is sitting up in his bed. Law glares at him. What is Luffy even doing here in the middle of the night?!

"I, uhm, no one?" Luffy stammers, probably finally noticing that Law is not so happy about his actions, as he thought he would be.

Law is not only angry, but also confused as fuck. Luffy hasn't been speaking to him for longer than a week, spending his time with the green haired motherfucker, who, obviously, has a thing for him. What is Luffy trying to do? Does he know Law is jealous? Is Luffy paying him back somehow, for kicking him out of his office?

Law is fucking furious.

"Okay, listen to me, you stupid brat" Law says, as calmly as he can manage "I will only say it one damn time, so you better pay attention. The emergency button, is for fucking emergencies. And only emergencies. I explained it to you on your first day, but it seems like it didn't get through your sick head"

"Law-" Penguin says, from behind him, but Law interrupts him "No, he needs to hear this"

Luffy actually has at least the decency to look like he's sorry. That's a beginning.

"Okay, now, you know what I'll do, if that ever happens again?" Law asks "I will make damn sure, the director throws you out of this hospital for good"

He likes Luffy, Law can admit that at least, but he doesn't tolerate that kind of stupid behavior. What does he care that Luffy has to go to the navy then? It isn't his problem.

Right? Right.

Luffy, who has been staring at the floor, suddenly looks up "Law, I didn't think-"

"That's right! You didn't fucking think" Law snaps at him, raising his voice "You have a brain! Fucking use it sometimes!"

He sees Luffy flinch "Look, I just-"

"I don't want to hear any explanation" Law interrupts him, trying to ignore how miserable Luffy looks.

Luffy nods, rejected "I understand. I'm sorry"

He sees Zoro reaching for Luffys arm, petting it reassuringly.

"You're making it easy for me" Zoros words, from a few days ago, ring into his head and Law has to grit his teeth to refrain from pushing the green haired bastard away from Luffy.

He balls his hands into fists, before turning to Shachi and Penguin "Don't you have work to do?" he asks and walks past them and out of the door.

He had enough.

* * *

It's seven in the morning, when he's finally able to leave the hospital. It's dark outside, but the Christmas lights and decorations give the street a nice glow. Law doesn't have the strength to appreciate them though. He just wants to go, lie in his bed and not think for a while.

When he gets home, the first thing that greet him and stare him in his face are his own Christmas lights. He remembers Luffy putting them up and it seems like so much time has passed in between, when in reality, it just has been a few weeks.

It's Christmas morning, he doesn't have to work, but there's no one to wait for him either. He feels a little bit lonely. Maybe his apartment is now warm and full of light, thanks to Luffy, but it's still just as big and empty as before. Nothing changed.

Once Law has changed his clothes, he lets himself fall into his bed, face first. He is exhausted, but he can't put his mind to rest.

Law knows he might have been a bit harsh. But he also knows that he had every right to say what he did. He is the head of the department, it's his responsibility to make sure things like that don't happen. Still, he feels bad. Why does he feel so horrible? It's not like the teen will give fuck anyway. Right?

Law turns around in his bed, rubs his eyes tiredly. There's an ache in his chest, his mind is reeling. He can't stop thinking about it. Would he have reacted the same if it were Penguin or Shachi, doing such a stupid thing? Or did he let his jealousy and overall anger get the best of him?

He doesn't know. He doesn't want to think about it. Penguin and Shachi are probably going to make him apologize anyway, so what does it matter? He doesn't need to, he knows, but he still feels like he should let Luffy know that he's sorry for what he said.

He looks at his coat, that he carelessly draped over his chair, he got Luffys number. He could call him right now and say he's sorry. Should he?

Ah, fuck it, Law thinks and rolls over in his bed, he doesn't need to apologize.

* * *

The next day, Law wakes up and feels like he didn't sleep at all, even if he slept the whole day and night through. He is making his way to his office, yawning, greeting the nurses on his way.

When he opens the door, there's a coffee cup on his desk.

Law rubs his eyes, is he dreaming?

And it's not even the cheap hospital coffee that he's used too, it's actually his favourite coffee-to-go, from the little coffee-shop, down the street.

There's a little piece of paper stuck to the paper cup, Law examines it, turns it in his hand.

"I'm sorry!" is written on the back, in the same scratchy handwriting that he first saw on Zoros chart.

It's from Luffy.

If Law had felt guilty before, his conscience is eating him alive now. It can't get any worse than that, can it?

Leave it to Luffy to prove him wrong.

Law is on his way to one of his younger patients. His name is Charlie, a small, thin, brown haired little boy who is only four years old and has been waiting for a heart for almost a year now. Law knows his time is running out, if he doesn't get a new heart soon, but Charlie is on the top of the donation list. So maybe, with a little luck, the boy might make it.

He just needs to check the boys blood levels, which, is of course nothing new to Law, nothing he can't do in his sleep, so there shouldn't be a problem.

What makes a problem for him though? Children crying.

The boy wasn't calm to begin with, but when Law was ready to take a blood sample, he started wailing and crying. Law tried to coax him, but he wouldn't get out from beneath the blankets he was hiding under.

Law hates his life. He shouldn't even have to put up with it, for gods sake. It's a nurse job to do easy things like this.

He sighs, it's just his shit luck that the one time he does it himself, he gets a kid ready to cry himself to death over a little needle. He doesn't have the time for that, there's a bigger operation waiting for him.

"Hey, Penguin says the operation room is ready, you can go and-" Luffy, who just put his head through the door stops talking to observe the scene "Uhm, everything alright?"

Oh, awesome. Now his biggest distraction has come to watch the show too. As if the situation hasn't been awkward enough for him.

"Does it look like it?" Law spits "He's been doing this" he points to the little blanket ball "for the past five minutes and I'm seriously losing my patience" He's not even joking, Law's ready to just grab the kids arm and drag him from beneath the blankets.

Law cares about Charlie though, he knows it's bad to get attached to a child that is dying, but Law has known him for so long now, he can't help it.

Luffy closes the door behind him and sits himself cross legged on the foot of the kids bed.

"What are you doing? I don't have time for your antics now Luffy, seriously"

"Just be quite, will you?" Luffy grins at him.

Law tze'chs but keeps his mouth shut. If the fucker wants to handle it, Law is not going to protest.

After a few minutes of silence from both, Law and Luffy, the sobbing from the child slows down until it completely stops and the only sound coming from the pile of blankets are heavy breaths.

"Are you coming out now?" Luffy asks in a soothing tone.

Law's leaning against the windowsill, still keeping his mouth shut, he really wants to see where this is going.

The boy puts his head out, peering over the rim of the blanket, first at Luffy, then at Law.

"Hey, there you are! What's your name?" Luffy still sounds way to friendly, Law thinks.

"Charlie" the kid mutters, watching Luffy closely now.

Luffy grins "That's a nice name! Sounds like a brave hero to me"

"You think so?" The boy asks, finally sitting up in his bed completely, rubbing his red eyes, but a hint of a smile on his face now.

"I do!" Luffy says "You know who is kind of a hero too?"

"Superman?"

"Yeah, that guy too. But I'm talking about that grumpy guy at the windowsill" he points a finger to Law, who tries really hard not to roll his eyes. What is Luffy trying to do?

"That's not a hero!" the kid complains.

"But he saves a lot of lifes all day! Doesn't that make him a hero?"

"He does? But he looks so scary" Charlie says skeptical.

Law feels insulted.

Luffy chuckles "He kinda does right? But it's just to scare the villains away! Like Batman, he looks scary too, am I right?"

"But there aren't any bad guys here" Charlie says, looking around the room quickly, as if to reassure himself.

"You just can't see them" Luffy explains, like its obvious.

"But he can?" The kid asks, pointing to Law.

Luffy nods "Don't you want to help him?"

"I want to help fight the bad guys" the kid says, suddenly enthusiastic.

"But you have to let him take a sample of your blood" Luffy explains, still smiling, like it's no big deal.

The kids smile suddenly vanishes. Oh, here we go again, Law thinks and already wants to cover his ears before the kid starts crying again.

But it never comes. Instead the child looks between them, like he's thinking about what he should do next, then he says "Alright! But I want you to do it"

"Fine" Luffy grins.

Wait, what? As far as he's concerned he never taught Luffy how to take blood from somebody, he wants to complain and stop him but the teen has already gotten up from the bed and snatched the items from his hand.

"Luffy, you-" Law starts, but Luffy interrupts him "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing"

And he does, Law is surprised how Luffy puts the needle in the boys arm like he's been doing it for years, granted, it's not that hard to do, but it takes a few tries until you can do it completely the right way like Luffy just did.

He's not a heroin addict, is he?

"Don't look at me like that" The teen says, when he's finished "Shachi showed me how, a few weeks ago"

Law looks down at the little boy, who lied down in his bed, probably feeling a little dizzy from the blood loss, already with dropping eyelids, tear tainted cheeks, still holding onto Luffys hand that he grabbed when Luffy put the needle in.

"Thanks" Law says and it means "I'm sorry for everything" as well.

Luffy grins.

* * *

It's near finishing time when Shachi and Penguin storm into his office, Law nearly jumps out of his seat.

"Luffy told us what happened!" Shachi explains, laughing at Laws slightly scared face.

"Is it true? He helped you?" Penguin asks, obviously excited "Even after you have been a complete dickhead to him?"

"That's love, bitch" Shachi throws in.

Law rolls his eyes "He did, so what?"

Penguin looks like it's obvious "This is your chance to make a move!"

What?

"I don't want to make any move" Law says irritated.

Shachi taps his fingers impatiently against his desk, leaning over to him.

"If you're not going to do it, you know well enough, that someone else is just waiting to get out of this hospital to take Luffy out on a date!"

Penguin nods "He's right, you know?"

Law sighs, he really doesn't want to think about that.

"You could just take him out for dinner, as a thank you, it doesn't even have to be a date, you know?" Penguin continues.

"Yeah!" Shachi says, nodding excitingly "We both know you owe him something anyway"

And well, that has been the end of the discussion. Law has said it before and he doesn't mind repeating it, there's no chance for him to win, when these two guys team up against him.

Also, he needs new friends.

So now, he's standing in front of Zoros room, ready to stick his face through the door and steal Luffy away from Zoro.

Luring him with food, it's a good strategy, he has to give the guys that.

He opens the door, after knocking first. As usual Luffy sits on the edge of Zoros bed.

"Hey" Law says, ignoring Zoros glare "You can call it a day, you know"

"So can you, you know" Luffy says back, grinning at him.

Is he mocking him? Law is irritated.

Everything Luffy does, leaves him confused in so many ways.

Law taps his fingers against the doorframe "So" he starts, collecting himself, why is he so nervous suddenly?

"You hungry?"

"Huh?" Luffy looks confused.

"I wanted to grab some food on the way home, you wanna come along?" Law asks.

Now that was real smooth, idiot. God, he feels awkward.

But Luffy chooses to ignore his awkwardness, which Law is glad for, and just grins at him.

"Sure! I'm always hungry!" the teen says, jumping off Zoros bed, who is glaring at Law even more now. Law can barely hide his smirk.

He lets out a breath, he didn't know he had been holding, and after they bid goodbye to Zoro, follows Luffy out of the room.

Take that, stupid green haired motherfucker.

As they reach his car, he actually feels nervous. He has to tell himself that this is not a date.

"So where do you want to go?" Law asks, as he drives out of the parking lot.

"Uhm, Burger King?" Luffy asks, tilting his head, reaching out to turn on the radio.

Huh? And here Law was, ready to take Luffy out to some fancy restaurant.

"We could drive through and eat at your apartment" Luffy grins.

"Sure" Law says and smiles when Luffy sings along to the song on the radio.

Why he doesn't feel annoyed by that is beyond him.

When they finally reach his apartment, after having to wait 20 minutes at the "fast" food restaurant, seriously, these guys are slow as fuck there, Luffy has claimed that he is starving for roughly the tenth time. So it doesn't surprise him, that the teen nearly storms into his apartment.

They go to the living room, Law sits on the couch, while Luffy sits cross legged, down on the floor, leaning his back against the couch, while putting his menu on the table in front of him.

"Thanks for the meal!" Luffy says, before taking a huge bite out of his burger.

"No problem, it's a repay" Law answers, eating his fries.

"Repay? For what?"

"For helping me out today"

Seriously, does Law has to spell it out for him? It's embarrassing enough.

"Oh" Luffy says "Don't worry about it. It was nothing"

Then he suddenly begins to laugh "You looked so miserable and helpless with the child, what else should I have done?"

"Don't make fun of me!" Law says, smacking Luffy lightly over the back of his head.

"My bad, my bad" Luffy chuckles, still munching on his burger "I meant it though"

"Meant what?" Law asks, getting up to get some beer from the fridge.

"Eh? That you're a hero of course" Luffy says, stealing one of Laws fries.

"A hero?" Law asks, this time, sitting himself on the floor next to Luffy, opening up a beer, offering it to the teen.

Luffy takes it with a nod "Yeah, you save peoples lifes everyday. I think that's so incredible"

Law hasn't thought about it like that. He wanted to become a Doctor because he was interested in the way the human body works, not in helping people. Still, he can't help but feel flattered at Luffys words.

"So you want to be a hero too?" Law asks, watching Luffy from the side.

"No" Luffy grins "A hero has to share his food"

Was Law honestly expecting a serious answer?

"Zoro is a hero too" Luffy says "He's a cop. That's so badass"

Oh, well. Great. Zoro is a badass cop. Just fucking great. Law really doesn't want to hear a thing about the green haired man. But maybe it isn't so bad? Law thinks, maybe if they talk about Zoro a bit, he can read Luffys feelings for the man? It would certainly make his jealousy weaken a bit if he knew that Luffy doesn't give two fucks about Zoro. And Luffy is kind of an open book.

Well, kind of. Not really. Law hasn't got a clue what Luffy is thinking, to be honest.

"You get along well with him, huh? Will you be sad when he has to go?" Law asks, casually.

"He's a cool guy" Luffy grins, then looks confused "Why would I be sad?"

Cool, huh? Do you use the word "cool" when you think about the person you love? Law isn't sure.

"Because you can't hang around him the whole day anymore" Law explains, sipping his beer slowly.

"Oh well, I just have to annoy you again then" Luffy chuckles.

Law's looking forward to it.

* * *

It's the hospitals New Years Eve party and Law is not drunk.

Law isn't really a fan of New Years Eve, he doesn't understand why people make such a fuss about it. They act like everything will change in the new year, when in reality, change doesn't depend on the time, but on themselves. He doesn't care much about New Year's resolutions either. It's nothing he believes in.

He's sitting with Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, Luffy and Ace at a round table, sipping his coke, he looks around the room, taking in the way, people are dancing and mingling with each other before getting snapped out of it by Luffy, who is leaning his head against his shoulder.

"God, he is so drunk" Ace, Luffys brother, says.

"am not" Luffy slurs.

"It's not even midnight yet" Law points out, smiling, not bothered by Luffy, who is leaning more and more of his weight on him.

"Only 20 minutes left" Penguin says, looking at his watch "Luffy don't pass out before, you don't wanna miss the start of the new year, do you?"

Luffy lifts his head from Laws shoulder "I'm awake, I'm awake"

"Yeah, we see that" Ace says sarcastically, but fills Luffy another shot, like the good brother that he is.

20 minutes go by fast, and soon Law finds himself outside, with the others, counting down from 10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR"

Law sees the first rockets exploding into the sky, but he has barely time to appreciate them, when suddenly he is pulled into a tight hug by Luffy.

Luffy clings to him, longer than necessary, but Law doesn't mind. He feels Luffys body warm and close against his own and doesn't feel the need to let him go.

This feels right.

"Oi, Luffy! Don't forget about your brother!" he hears Ace voice from behind him.

"Happy New Year" Luffy says, grinning up at him, when he finally lets him go.

God, Law wants to kiss his stupid face.

It's half an hour later, when Ace announces that he has to go home now.

Luffy doesn't seem so happy about it though.

"Aceeeeee" Luffy whines "The Party isn't even over yet"

"I have to work tomorrow morning, I can't stay so long" Ace explains, irritated by Luffys antics "C'mon, say goodbye, we need to get going now"

"But I don't wanna!" Luffy slurs, taking a sip from his beer. The teen should seriously stop drinking now, he probably had more than enough.

"Don't be such a stubborn brat!"

Luffy just sticks his tongue out. Law has to smile, good, seems like even his brother can't handle the teen.

"Luffy, I'm not-" Ace starts but Law interrupts him "If he really wants to stay so bad, I let him sleep at my place. Alright?"

"I don't want to cause you any trouble" Ace says, eyeing Luffy angrily across the table.

Law waves his hand in a dismissed manner "It's fine, don't sweat it"

Ace sighs "Alright then" he points at Luffy "Behave yourself!"

Luffy looks like he doesn't give two fucks about what Ace is telling him and just waves him off.

* * *

It's 5 in the morning when they finally leave the party.

They're walking home and Law feels like he is caught in a Deja-vu.

Luffy is hanging on his arm, completely drunk, probably not having a clue why he is going home with Law. Law thinks, he could probably be a stranger and Luffy would just go along.

He doesn't like that thought.

"Damn! How much did you drink?" Law says, when Luffy trips over his own feet and nearly falls on his face, almost taking Law down with him.

"Just as much as you" Luffy slurs.

"I didn't drink a thing" Law says.

"Yeah, yeah" Luffy nods "Me neither"

Yeah, sure.

"God, you are getting heavy" Law says.

Luffy looks insulted "You sayin' I'm fat?"

Law chuckles "No"

"You are a weak man, Trafalgar" Luffy says, sounding completely serious. Well, as serious as someone with slurred speech, can sound.

Once they reached his apartment Law just wants to get into his bed and sleep. He's tired as fuck.

Luffy though? He doesn't seem tired at all.

Luffy has been singing Journey songs, the moment they got into the staircase of the apartment building. Law is ready to kill someone.

"God, Luffy, you will wake the fucking neighbours, be quite, will you?" he hisses, trying to get the key into his lock.

He opens the door and leads Luffy inside. Law is so ready for his bed.

He hears Luffy mumbling something about "Pretty, pretty lights" probably referring to the Christmas lights still lightning up his apartment (He seriously needs to throw this crap out) before bursting out into "Don't stop believing".

Law tries to stay calm. His main goal right now? Getting Luffy sober enough to be tired. He walks into his kitchen with the intent to pour the teen a glass of water, Luffy following him, still singing loudly as fuck.

God, won't his lungs give out?

He's in the middle of the chorus when Law finally snaps.

In a flash of a moment, he has Luffy pushed up against the kitchen counter, a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up" Law murmurs, finally enjoying the silence.

Luffy looks up at him, and Law is sure Luffy will start singing again the moment he moves his hand away from Luffys mouth.

He lets his hand sink and instead of the singing he expected, Luffy just looks at him. Fuck, Law realizes too late, they are dangerously close. The Christmas lights hitting Luffys face in just the right way. Law wants to lean closer, wants to get under Luffys skin.

"Make me" Luffy mumbles and they are so close now, too close, he can feel Luffys breath on his lips.

Fuck, fuck. Law knows an invitation, no, a challenge, when he gets one.

He moves quickly, leaning closer to Luffy, closing the distance, pushing their mouths together. It's hot and fast and Law can't think. He can taste the alcohol on Luffys lips, but he doesn't mind, fuck, it's Luffy. It's Luffy and there is nothing that could hold him back now. Not the taste of alcohol on the teens lips, not his own tiredness. Nothing could ruin this moment for him.

He feels Luffys hands on his back, clutching into his shirt, pushing even closer to him. Law moves Luffys legs apart, still pressing him against the counter and pushes one of his own between them, making the teen sigh into the kiss. He puts his hands on the small of Luffys back, feeling the way his body moves, the bone curves.

Law moves his mouth down to Luffys throat, he wants to bite down hard, leave his mark there, for everybody to see, hard and ruthless. He wants to be the presence that lingers on him wherever he goes. He holds himself back though, kissing and biting gently along Luffys neck, ignoring what his inner desires tell him. Luffy is not his yet, he has no right to claim him in that way.

He hears Luffy whimper when Law starts grinding against him in earnest now. Luffys hands are uncoordinated, twisting his shirt, he mumbles "Law, Law, bed"

Fuck, alright. Bed. So they are really doing this then?

Law heart beats hard against his chest, but he manages to lead Luffy in his bedroom, pushing him on the bed, while never breaking the kiss, he pulled the teen in when they entered his bedroom. Luffy moves underneath him like every second is a second too long, his hands urgent, pushing Law closer, bucking up his hips into his own.

Law breaks the kiss just to look at Luffy, underneath him, glassy eyes, heated cheeks and his mouth looks well used and red. Law is ready to devour him, but the tiny part of him, that can still think clearly, is telling him to stop.

"What is it?" Luffy asks, sounding husky, his tongue slowly grazing Laws bottom lip as their lips hover.

God, Law hates himself, but he can't just take advantage of a drunk teenager. He has morals. He feels Luffy buck up his hips against him, fuck, Luffy's hard. Law is ready to tell his morals to go fuck themselves. But he doesn't want to fuck a drunk Luffy, who might regret this in the morning.

Law is sure he couldn't take this. If he has any chance with Luffy, he doesn't want to ruin it by having a drunken one night stand. Besides, maybe Luffy doesn't even want this at all. Maybe he's just drunk and horny and Law is just there, maybe Law could be a stranger and Luffy would still act this way.

Law sighs, rolling of the teen, who looks at him confused.

"Mh? Did I do something wrong?"

God, so cute. Law wants to burry his face into the pillows so he doesn't have to look at Luffy. Fuck, he wishes he were some heartless bastard and could just fuck the teen and get it over with. Goddamn it. This is torture. He's putting himself through torture.

Law lets out a deep breath, pulling the teen close again, he can cuddle, that's fine. It's better than nothing. They've done that before.

"No, everything's fine, just go to sleep"

Luffy shuffles even closer, putting his head on Laws chest. He lets out a satisfied sigh "G'night"

Law presses a kiss into Luffys hair, fuck, he can't help himself. This is crazy.

"Good night" he mumbles and closes his eyes.

* * *

He hasn't slept for long when Law hears his phone ring. Oh man, who dares to call him, this early in the morning?

"'ello?" he mumbles, quietly so he doesn't wake up Luffy, who is sleeping next to him.

"Law" It's Penguin, sounding excited "Charlies new heart is flying across the state, on the direct way to the hospital, so you better move your ass"

Law is suddenly wide awake, fuck, his heart beats in his chest and he is happy, he is so happy. Now that's some fucking good news to start off the New Year.

Law dresses quickly, pauses for a moment to look at the sleeping teen in his bed, he doesn't want Luffy to wake up alone, but this is important, he is sure Luffy won't mind. He makes up his mind, runs down the stairs and hurries to his car.

There's a little boy waiting to get a new heart.

* * *

TBC

I hope you liked it! (:


	3. Bad Habits

Hey everyone, Im back with a new chapter :D Thank you so much for all your revs on the last one! Made me so glad you guys liked it (:

* * *

Luffy wakes up in the morning and feels like he's about to die.

His head is pounding, he is disoriented and he's pretty sure if he moves too much now, he is going to puke. God, he feels sick. He makes the quick decision never going to drink again. Ever.

He rolls over slowly, looking at the alarm clock, 10:30 am. God, too early. Way too early. He buries his face into the pillow and is just about to fall asleep again, when he suddenly notices, that, oh wait. That's not his alarm clock, and these grey bed sheets are certainly not his. What the fuck.

The sudden realization hits him and he moves up quickly. Fuck, his head is killing him.

He's at Laws place. In Laws bed. Without Law.

He remembers last night, although a little bit blurred. He remembers being pressed against the kitchen counter by the older man, being kissed and pushed into the bedroom and he remembers how eager he was. He remembers Law putting an end to it before something could happen.

Thank god, Luffy thinks, he wouldn't want to have his first time completely smashed.

He lets himself fall back into the bed. He doesn't know how to feel, he kind of feels embarrassed, but he also feels really, really, happy. Because Law kissed him. He kissed him. And Law wasn't drunk. Fuck, Luffy wants to scream into the pillow. This is too much for him. His headache is killing him even without him trying to make sense of everything.

He slowly gets out of the bed, oh man, he's so hangover. Maybe Law is already in the kitchen or in the shower like the last time? God, he doesn't want to face the other man. Law probably wants to talk about it. Luffy is not good at talking about his feelings and explaining himself. And he's sure Law isn't any better at it than him.

But he likes Law a lot. He likes how Law seems so cool and collected, he likes how Law shows his appreciation in little ways, like letting Luffy sleep over or buying him Burger King. He likes how Law cares about Charlie, but is so entirely hopeless with children. Granted, Law can be a dickhead, and is quickly irritated. But that's alright, Luffy thinks. He let Luffy have his fun decorating his apartment, and even if he seemed irritated by it, all of the lights are still hanging. Something like that speaks volumes.

Okay, so he likes Law. Big news. He liked him the moment he saw Law sitting in his office, annoyed by everything and everyone, but still trying to explain to Luffy, patiently, how his department works. Luffy didn't care about it, but it's the gesture that counts. Law was ready to give him a chance.

Too bad Luffy really doesn't care about all that medicine stuff at all. But Law is really hot, the food in the cafeteria is great, Penguin, Shachi and Bepo are funny and Zoro is one badass motherfucker. He likes them all, and he likes his internship even when he doesn't give a single fuck about cardiology.

He could have it worse.

He walks into the kitchen, expecting to find Law there, sitting on the table, drinking coffee. But he's not and he can't hear him in the shower like the last time. Seems like he is not here, Luffy thinks, shrugs, and then helps himself at Laws fridge.

He feels sick, some food might be good eh?

One quick glance into Laws fridge tells him that Law seriously needs to go grocery shopping. With a disappointed sigh, he swings the fridge door close again, so much for getting something to eat.

So what now?

Law's not here and Luffy doesn't know when he will be back. To be honest, it feels kinda weird being alone in Laws apartment. He makes a quick decision, writes a note, telling Law that he went home, signs it with a big smiley face and leaves. He is not one to wait around, doing nothing. Besides that, he totally needs a shower, he kinda reeks.

* * *

He just came out of the shower and put on a fresh shirt and shorts when the door rings.

Luffy rubs his wet hair with the towel while walking towards the door. "I'm coming" he calls out when it rings the second time.

He opens the door and is a little taken aback. It's Law. But something seems off, Laws eyes are wild, the bags under his eyes are even worse than normally and his hands, so precise in surgery, are shaking.

"Hey, whats-" wrong Luffy wants to ask, but gets interrupted.

"Is your brother home?" Law says and moves past Luffy, who closes the door behind him.

"No, he's at the-" Luffy gets cut short again, this time by Law who pushes him against the door.

Luffy can only gasp in surprise before Law attacks his mouth, pushing his tongue in hard.

Laws hands are on either side of his head and Luffy feels caged. He puts his hands at Laws chest, trying to push him away, to get some space between them, but Law is not moving, pressing himself closer to him, pressing Luffys back against the door.

"Law, what the-" he gets out between kisses before he gets interrupted "You want this, don't you? You want this" Law mumbles against his lips, pushing his leg in between Luffys, pressing his full body against him now, hands moving to grip his sides.

And just like that, heat starts curling in his belly, because Christ, _yes_, he wants this. He wanted it yesterday when he was drunk and out of his mind and he wants it now, he doesn't care, he can't deny Law.

He feels Laws hand sliding down, palming his crotch through his pants, rubbing him, making Luffy harden "Yes, yes" Luffy pants against Laws mouth, pushing his hips into the touch. It's a late answer and he isn't sure Law is even listening to him.

Law moves his mouth to his neck now, biting and licking at the skin, probably leaving marks, while opening the zipper of Luffys shorts, slipping his hand beneath the waistband, moving it along Luffys cock.

Luffy moans, immediately pushing his hips against Laws hand, chasing the touch. But Law doesn't tease him, already jerking him off, rough and too dry, but god, so fucking good. Luffy can feel Laws other hand sliding under his shirt, gripping his hip, hard. Holding him up.

"You like this?" Law asks, moving his mouth against Luffys neck.

"Yes" Luffy breaths, letting his head fall against Laws shoulder, hiding his face in embarrassment.

He can feel Law smile against his skin and Luffy clutches his hands in Laws shirt, desperately trying to find something to hold on to. God, it already feels good when he does it himself. But this, Laws hand on his cock, his hand sure, his rhythm steady, is making his mind cloud.

Law pushes his crotch hard against Luffy, and fuck. Luffy can feel how hard Law is through the layers of their pants. It makes it even hotter, to know that Law is not unaffected, to know that Luffy is the one, that caused Law to react that way. He muffles his moans in Laws shoulder, trying not to be too loud.

He tells himself to get a grip, because fuck, this is just a handjob and he is already losing his mind.

Suddenly, the hand on his cock stops, and Luffy lets out a desperate whine at the loss of the feeling, he feels embarrassed, but he can't help himself. He feels a hand sliding softly through his, still lightly damp, hair. Luffy lets out a pained gasp when Law grips it and harshly pulls his head back. Luffy wants to protest at the rough treatment, but Law is already sealing their mouths in a hot kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth, leaving no room for him to argue.

"Where's your bedroom?" Law asks, a little bit out of breath, when he breaks the kiss.

"What?" Luffy asks, trying to get his mind to catch up.

"Bedroom" Law says again, taking a step back, giving Luffy space to lead the way.

Yeah, right. Fuck.

Somehow they get into his bedroom, Law kissing him along the way, hectic and desperate. Like if Luffy hadn't lead them to his room fast enough, he would've just fucked him against the door. Law pulls Luffys shirt of as they stumble to his bed, his hand touching along Luffys chest. His touch leaves Luffy breathless, and he wants to do the same to Law.

He just got Law to take his shirt off when suddenly, Luffy gets his breath knocked out of him, as he gets pressed into the mattress, face down. He wants to turn around, wants to kiss Law, see his face, but Law is holding him in place, not letting him move.

Laws hands are on his hips, on the waistband of his shorts, tugging until Luffy gets the hint and moves his hips up, now with his ass in the air, he feels his shorts and underwear being tugged down in one go. It makes Luffy hide his face in the pillow, he takes it back, he's glad he can't see Laws face now, he's sure, he's blushing. He feels exposed.

He hears Law swearing softly, hears the sound of a zipper and a belt buckle being opened.

Fuck, is he really doing this?

He suddenly feels a weight leaning over him, feels Laws bare, hard cock, rubbing against his thigh in the process, and fuck. Fuck, yes. He is so going to do this.

"Fuck, if you could see yourself" Law murmurs, a shiver runs down his spine, when he feels Laws breath against his neck. He arches his back, pushing himself against Laws body. God, the heat is unbearable and they haven't even done anything yet. But Law makes him feel so much. Can make his chest, his heart, ache with just one look. With one smile. With one touch.

And having Law so close, knowing what is about to happen. What Luffy is going to allow Law to do to him. It's making him crazy just thinking about it.

He feels Law kissing and biting across his neck, his shoulders, probably leaving bruises and marks, and for a moment, it's so distracting to him, that he doesn't even notice the wet finger circling his entrance, until it pushes into him. He gasps into the pillow, surprised, but not in pain. It's one finger. It's not that bad. It doesn't feel comfortable, but it's not painful.

He feels the single finger move, just a little bit, and Law doesn't stop biting at his skin. There's another hand now, between his legs, touching his aching cock, and Luffy can't help himself, but moan at the feeling. Law adds a second finger, making Luffy gasp in pain now, trying to escape the intrusion, but Laws hand had moved from his cock to his hips in a matter of seconds and is holding him still, holding him in place.

Law moves his fingers upwards suddenly, rough and fast, Luffy gasps, his hips pushing back against Laws fingers, trying to chase the feeling.

"What-" Luffy starts but ends up moaning when Law does it again, this time even harder, pushing his fingers into him. He can feel Law grin against his back, and suddenly there's another finger pushing past the friction and resistance. He can feel Laws fingers stretching and scissoring him, trying to open him up. He moans when Law presses his fingers against that spot in him again, making him see stars, making him moan and push his hips against Laws hands.

"God, you like this" Law says, against his neck, making Luffy shudder.

Law takes his fingers out of him and Luffy can't help but whine at the loss, he feels empty, and stretched and so fucking exposed. He hears a cap being opened, and fuck. While he wants it so bad, he feels nervous suddenly. God, fuck.

Laws hands are on his hips now, pushing them up even more.

He feels Laws cock, wet from lube, rubbing across his entrance, and it feels so hot against him and Luffy is so, so ready, his own cock hanging hard between his legs, one touch and he would come, he is sure.

He wants to tell Law to go slow, wants to tell Law that this is his first time. But Law hasn't really been gentle or slow with him, has been rough and harsh, the moment he stepped through the door. And his intentions on telling Law, that he wants him to be careful, die in his throat, when he feels Law lining himself up, pushing in.

He muffles his pained scream in the pillow, he tries to escape the intrusion, but Law holds his hips in a bruising grip. Fuck. This is too much. He can't take this. It hurts. He feels spitted open, the pain is moving across his spine. He doesn't know what to do, so he pushes himself up on his hands, trying to get used to the feeling.

Law is not careful at all and starts moving, sliding out slowly before pushing in again hard and Luffy gasps in pain. Fuck. It's too much, the stretch is too much, he can't fucking take this. He needs a fucking second to breath.

"Law-" he pants, gets out between harsh breaths, his voice cracking. Stop, he wants to say, but Law slams into him again, this time even harder, merciless, and pushes his hand in front of Luffys mouth, "Stop talking" he says and Luffy shudders at the cold voice, at the strange atmosphere surrounding them. The hand leaves his mouth to take his hip in a violent grip and Luffy wants to say something, but then Law pushes into him, so deep, deeper than before and there it is. There's the feeling again. The feeling that made his head spin. He feels the pain slowly ebbing away, still feels stretched to his limits, but fuck, this is good, like this. It's good.

He can only shove his hips back, crying out in pleasure when Law starts fucking him even faster, rubbing this spot inside him. "Fuck" he swears, his voice breathless and uneven, he never felt like this before. Like all he can do is give himself up, he feels powerless under Law, not seeing him, just feeling everything. It's unbearable hot.

He feels Laws fingers digging into his hips, his grip unforgiving, holding Luffy where he wants him, so he can fuck his ass just fucking right, pounding into his spot, forcing him open around his cock. Luffy is sweating, moaning and crying out, not holding back because fuck, this is just too much. He can hear Laws uneven and harsh breaths, hissing when Luffy clenches around him.

He pushes back as good as he can, their bodies moving in synch. Law is rough, his hips snapping against him, the slap of skin on skin mixing with the noise of their pleasure. Luffy turns his head, when he feels Laws hands on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart, watching where his cock is going into him. Law swears under his breath and Luffy feels his face heat up even more, god, this is embarrassing, he doesn't want Law to look.

"Don't" he pants out, trying to get Law to stop.

Law doesn't say anything, but lifts his head and for the first time, since they started this, their eyes meet. His heart clenches when he notices that something seems off, Law isn't alright, his eyes are cold, wild and Luffy wants to turn around, bury his hands into Laws hair, tug him down, and kiss him. Show Law how he makes him feel. That whatever it is, it's going to be okay.

Law leans over to him, pushing one hand into Luffys hair, sliding through it. He puts the other hand on Luffys chin, and directs his face. Their lips meet, and Luffy moans into the kiss, can't help it, Laws hips are still snapping against him, his cock is still driving into him, making him feel more heat than he ever thought was possible and Laws tongue is now pushing into his mouth, taking what Luffy has to give.

His heart is beating so fast, he's afraid it might break his ribs, chatter out of his chest as he's being reduced to a quivering pile of trembles and moans. Law smashes their lips together, bites at his mouth before he breaks the kiss and moves his teeth to his neck, biting down hard, making Luffy gasp out in pain. He moans desperately when he feels one of Laws hands on his cock, tugging and starting to jerk him off, fuck, it won't take long like that for him.

He feels a hand, sliding over the biting marks on his neck, making them burn, before Law puts pressure there. Pushes his face down into the pillow. Making him bend over. He feels dirty, with his ass up like that again, but he lets Law manhandle him where he wants him.

"God" Law says, sounding breathless, as his rhythm starts to falter. Luffy feels Law getting more violent with every push into him, his own cheek sliding across the pillow from the force of it, his head nearly crashing into the headboard of his bed.

The hand on his cock, is moving quick and just perfect and fuck. Luffy can't take it anymore, he feels the heat in his belly slowly becoming too much as he comes undone with a cry, muffled by the pillow, his fingers clenching into his bedspread as his orgasm crashes over him, his hips moving of their own accord, fast and jerky movements that scream desperation, his back aching. He lets himself break now, lets himself go slack, his whole body shaking from it.

Laws thrusts speed up, he's panting now, slamming into Luffys sore ass, until he chokes out a "Fuck" and goes still. Luffy closes his eyes, lets himself feel it, lets Law fill him up with it.

The weight of Laws body presses him down into the mattress, until his legs can't hold himself up anymore. He tries to get his breath under control, as Law kisses lazily over the bite marks on his shoulders, scraping his teeth along his back, his cock softening inside of him.

He lets out a gasp when Law suddenly pulls out of him and rolls over, next to Luffys side, wiping his own hand into the bed sheet. Luffy winces, but tries to hide it, as he feels cum dripping down his thighs.

God, he is exhausted.

He turns to his side, facing Law, who already closed his eyes. There is something off about Law, Luffy can't pinpoint what it is exactly, but something seemed wrong. Luffy moves closer to Law, cuddling up against him, sighing in content when he feels Laws arm pulling him into his body. Maybe it was just his imagination.

He could stay like this forever.

* * *

The first thing Luffy noticed when he wakes up is that he's alone.

Oh wow, Luffy thinks, as he looks to his side, where Law was lying next to him just an hour ago, this is getting routine. He feels his heart sink a little bit, but he's quite the optimistic person and tries not to read too much into it. He will not make himself go crazy, trying to figure out what it means. He shakes his head to get the thoughts out of his head and gets up. He winces a little bit at the pain in his backside, but it's not that bad, with how rough Law had been he thought it would be much worse. His whole body feels sore though and he decides that a hot shower is needed.

He's just about to step into the shower, when he catches his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He pauses, looking at himself. There are bite marks on the side of his neck, bruises on his hip. He turns around slowly, trying to look at his back. He winces a little bit at the sight, it's even worse there. Goddamn. He presses his fingers in the dark red-blue bruise on his hip, can't keep himself from wanting to touch, even if it hurts. It's like Law left his presence on him.

Luffy sighs, turning away from the mirror, stepping into the shower, turning on the water, waiting for it to become warm. He has a bad feeling about all of this, but he tells himself not to worry. He should be glad instead. He likes Law, and Law, obviously, likes him too. He starts to smile at this thought, stepping into the shower, letting the hot water ease his muscles. An euphoric feeling starts to spread through him, making his worry subside. Okay, Law is not here, so what? He's probably at the hospital waving around with scalpels like he usually does or drinking his coffee like it's the only thing keeping him alive, grumbling angrily at Shachi and Penguin, throwing death threats.

Luffys smile widens as he decides that he will just visit them at the hospital. He doesn't have to work today, but they probably don't mind him there, even if he's just eating food in the cafeteria. Making his mind up, he hurries to get ready.

* * *

His hair is still a slightly wet when he leaves the house and starts walking to the bus station. But there is a bus to catch and he doesn't want to wait another 30 minutes for the next one to arrive. Ace is probably going to flip his shit if he sees him now and he can already see him in his mind, telling him how it's to cold to walk around with wet hair. Hopefully he won't run into him at the Hospital, he wants to see Law and doesn't plan on wasting time getting lectured by his brother.  
He walks through the cafeteria, has already gotten himself a trail of food, when he sees Shachi and Penguin sitting at their usual table. He smiles and makes his way over.

"Oi, Luffy!" Shachi says when Luffy sits next to him "What are you doing here? You don't have to work today"

Penguin sniggers "It's because you missed us, right?"

"Right" Luffy says, smiling and nodding, seeing Bepo at the end of the cafeteria and waving him over.

"Nah" Shachi says, grinning, dipping his fries into mayo "He's just here because of the food"

He raises his hands in surrender "You got me"

Bepo, who made his way over, sits himself across from him "Where's Law?" he asks, digging into his pie.

Luffy starts to eat, but notices immediately how the atmosphere changes.

Penguin sighs "You know the little kid on our station?"

"The one waiting for a heart? Charlie?" Bepo asks.

"Yeah, that one. He died this morning, rejected his new heart"

Luffy stops eating, listening to the conversation, shocked.

"Don't tell me-" Bepo starts, but Penguin interrupts him, nodding "Law was the one operating on him. There was nothing he could do"

"How did Law take it?" Bepo asks, leaning back in his chair.

Shachi sighs heavily "Do you even have to ask? You know how he is. He can't handle that shit. He thinks it's his own fault, beats himself up over it"

Luffy listens, keeps quite, taking in the information. His heart clenches in his chest, right now, he is just getting reminded that he doesn't know Law that well.

"So, like always, huh?" Bepo asks.

"Even worse" Shachi says "He actually liked the kid, even if he acted like he couldn't care less"

"And where is he now? I don't like the thought of him being alone when he is fucked up like that"

Penguin nods, worryingly "You know he searches for an outlet when something like that happens, he's probably doing something stupid"

Shachi snorts "Probably doing _someone_ stupid, if you ask me"

Luffy can't help but flinch. This isn't…they are kidding…right? He feels his heart sink. He feels like he can't breath and he wants to clutch his chest, to stop it from hurting, as it hits him and tears him to pieces. He was that someone. He was the stupid one. God. His breath gets stuck in his throat as he tries to calm himself down.

The horror of that realization is trying to catch up with him, and he can't outrun it.

He clenches his fork in his fist, his mind reeling, he can't concentrate on the conversation going on around him. God, he doesn't know how he feels. He feels used, sad, angry. There's a lump in his throat, a pain in his chest and he feels everything at once, and it's too much that even his optimistic nature can't help him right now.

He can't stay here. He doesn't want them to know.

"Hey" Penguin says, gripping his arm as he stands up "Everything alright?"

Luffy takes in a rattling breath "It's just-" his voice cracks. Fuck, this is not happening.

"You knew Charlie too, didn't you?" Penguin asks, his voice sounding sympathetic.

Luffy nods and leaves them sitting at the table. He can't stand this.

He puts his tray away and quickly leaves the cafeteria, making his way to Zoros room. He needs someone to tell him it's okay, needs a distraction from the pain. He feels torn apart by his feelings. Deeply devastated, he thought Law wanted him, the same way Luffy wants him. He is angry at Law, feels used. Law just needed some kind of outlet and Luffy was just there, just right fucking there. Just willing enough to be that for him. The more he thinks about it the angrier he gets.

How dare he fucking do this to him?

He walks into Zoros room, where the green haired man is sitting up in his bed, watching TV.

"Hey" Zoro says, sounding surprised "I didn't know you would be here today"

Luffy sits himself, cross-legged, on his usual place, on the edge of Zoros bed. Still trying to get his emotions under control.

Zoro lifts an suspicious eyebrow at him, turning of the TV "What's wrong?"

Luffy sighs, twirling his hands "Something happened" he just says. And suddenly feels like a child. He doesn't know how to word his feelings, doesn't know if he even wants to talk about it. If he can bring himself to.

Zoro looks at him intently "I can see that" he says, points to his own neck. Luffy moves his hands to his neck where Law left his marks, he feels them burn under his touch.

He hears Zoro groan frustratingly "Please don't tell me, it was the weird doctor"

Luffy doesn't say anything, just nods. He doesn't know how to tell Zoro what happened, without sounding completely pathetic.

"He fucked you" Zoros says, a statement. It sounds cruel just tossed into the room like that. Luffy cringes, because, yes. Law fucked him. And that's it.

That's fucking it.

He talks now, lets it all out, how he thought everything was fine, how he told himself, reassured himself, that it's fine, even if he noticed something was wrong, was off about Law. He tells Zoro how Penguin and Shachi talked like it didn't happen for the first time, like they are used to it. How they unknowingly told him that Law just had sex with him to keep his mind off of Charlie. How angry he is, how used he feels. How he is the stupid one.

He lets it out and when he's finished he just breaths heavily. His throat hurts. His heart even worse.

Zoro looks like he's ready to murder someone.

"I don't want to be that guy, but what did I say about him?" Zoro sighs.

Luffy swallows hard "That you don't like him"

"I said that I don't trust him, and I was right, wasn't I?"

"You were" Luffy nods, agreeing.

"What a bastard" Zoro says angrily, before gripping his arm, pulling him to his body.

Luffy lets out a surprised noise, but follows the motion willingly, until he is embraced into Zoros strong arms. He lets out a content sigh, this is exactly what he needs right now. Just someone there, showing him that it's going to be alright. He feels weak and he hates the feeling.

"I don't like the idea of his hands all over you" Zoro says, muffled by his shoulder.

Luffy eyes widen in surprise. That almost sounds like Zoro's jealous. He doesn't say anything to that, doesn't know what to say, out of words once again.

He feels Zoros grip around him tighten "I'm leaving the hospital on Monday"

"I know" Luffy mumbles, doesn't get what that has to do with anything.

"You should go out on a date with me" Zoro says, into his neck.

He feels Zoros warm arms around him, feels save. Feels like this is okay, it's alright and it takes a moment until he registers the words. What Zoro means. He thinks about it for a minute. It's silent, just their breathing while Zoro's waiting patiently for his answer.

"I don't-" Luffy starts but the other man interrupts him, already sensing what he wants to say "Why not?"

Why not, indeed. Law doesn't want him. What's there to lose?

"Maybe I should" he says eventually and feels Zoro smile into his neck.

* * *

It's Monday, and Luffy is on his way to leave the hospital. He hurries a little bit, has to catch his bus and get ready for his date. He's been avoiding Law successfully all day. Well, it wasn't that hard. Law did one operation after the other, and even if he wanted to talk to him, he wouldn't have the time. It's just his shit luck that, of all people who could stand outside the entrance, it has to be Law.

God-fucking-damn it.

Luffy tries to speed past him, hoping if he's fast enough, Law won't recognize him. His hopes gets crushed though when he feels a grip on his arm, holding him back.

He turns around, pushes the fingers on his arm away and spits "What?"

Law looks shocked at his reaction.

"Hey?" Law says, sounding uncertain "Why are you running past me like that?"

God, it hurts looking at him, Luffy wants to punch him in the face.

"I need to catch my bus" he says, trying to keep his voice calm and unaffected, when really, his heart is pounding in his chest.

"I can take you home" Law smiles "I want to talk to you anyways"

Luffy doesn't want to talk, there's nothing to talk about.

"Look, I really have to get going" he says impatiently and starts walking.

But Law doesn't let him take off that easily, walking beside him "I just wanted to apologize for-" he says, trying to catch up with Luffys pace, but Luffy cuts him short "I don't want to hear it"

Fuck, can't he just let him be?

Law looks at him irritated "Can we talk later tonight?"

"No" Luffy says, he doesn't want to talk to Law, fuck, he doesn't even want to look at his stupid face. He just wants to go home and forget about it.

Law glares at him now "Why are you behaving like a child? It's not like I did something you didn't want" he says angrily.

And that's true. Luffy seethes, fuck, it's true. But still, he didn't want that. Didn't want to feel like he is stupid for trusting Law, stupid for sleeping with him. He didn't want the aching in his heart, or the anger that is not leaving him alone. He never asked for it.

"Don't call me a child!" Luffy snarls, not changing his pace, keeping on walking towards the bus station.

"Then stop acting like one!"

Luffy keeps silent, he has enough. He doesn't have to talk to Law. He doesn't fucking want to.

He sees the bus from afar and makes a run for it.

"Yes! Real fucking mature, running away like that! What's wrong with you?!" He hears Law call after him. But he doesn't care. Hasn't he hurt him enough now? Why does he even try? He doesn't need Law to tell him that it just has been a one-time thing. He already knows.

* * *

When Luffy opens the door it's the first time he sees Zoro in something else than the hospital gown. Fuck, Zoro looks good, even better now, wearing casual clothes. Luffy smiles and says yes, when Zoro asks if he's ready to go.

This, a date, is good. It will keep his mind off of Law.

They go out for food, and it's good, their conversation flows along nicely. They go into a horrible movie, and they both just talked through it, making fun of it. He laughs tears, because Zoro, for a guy who appears all serious and tough, can be pretty funny if he wants to be.

They get out of the cinema and they are still joking around and laughing when they get into Zoros car in the parking lot.

"So, should I take you home now? It's getting late" Zoro says.

Luffy nods, putting on his seatbelt. He waits for the engine to start, but it doesn't and when he looks to his side, he sees the other one looking intently at him.

"What's wrong?" he smiles.

Zoro sighs, lifts his hand and lets a finger run down the side of his neck "I really don't like those" he murmurs, referring to the marks Law left on him.

Luffy doesn't know what to say, they are just at the back and the side of his neck, he doesn't look at them much, they are just a reminder now for how stupid he was. Nothing else.

He hears Zoro mumble "God, they bother me" before he feels him leaning over to him, directing his chin and then suddenly feels hot lips pressed to his own. Luffy freezes for a moment. Their date went good, but Luffy doesn't feel excited when their hands brush accidentally, or feels a rush when Zoro gets too close. It's not the same feeling he had with Law. It's more like hanging out with a friend and Luffy has to admit, that's probably because that's what Zoro is for him. A friend.

A friend that's kissing him gently before moving his attention to his neck.

"Zoro" Luffy gets out, gasping when he feels Zoro biting down.

"Yeah, yeah, just let me" Zoro mumbles into his skin, before licking and biting at his neck again. Luffy feels uncomfortable, he tries pushing him away, but Zoro won't budge from the front of his neck.

He feels Zoro bite one last time, before moving away, grinning at him, satisfied. Luffy looks at him angrily "You can't just do that" he says.

Zoro moves back, settling in his own seat again, before starting the engine "Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry" he says, smiling impishly and not sounding sorry at all.

When he gets home, he says goodbye to Zoro, thanking him for the good time. Zoro smiles and leans over to him, probably going for a kiss, but Luffy moves quickly, when he suddenly catches an all too familar car out of the corner of his eye and turns it into a hug. He can feel Zoro laugh against his neck, like it's funny. He gets out of the car, slams the door shut, and waves one last time before Zoro drives off.

"You can stop hiding now" he says.

"I wasn't hiding" Law says as he moves into the light of the streetlamp, so Luffy can see him properly now "I was waiting"

Luffy snorts "For what?"

Law walks towards him "I told you, I wanted to talk tonight, but you weren't home, and your brother was so nice to tell me you went on a date with one of my formerly patients. So I waited for you"

Luffy trys to ignore the bad feeling in his stomach.

"So tell me" Law goes on "How was your date?"

"It's none of your business" Luffy says, because fuck, it isn't.

And it's Laws own fault. 

* * *

Hope you liked it! (:


End file.
